Russ Cargill
Russ Cargill is the main antagonist of The Simpsons Movie. He was the head of the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency), and also the commander of the Dome operation. He was voiced by Albert Brooks (credited as "A. Brooks"). Personality At first, Russ Cargill appears as a very professional but still sinister figure, keeping the idea of continuing his job and finishing it. However, after the Simpsons escape the dome, Cargill goes mad with power and forgets about his job and orders, only focusing on destroying Springfield and capturing the family. It is unknown as to why he would want to kill an entire town of innocent people. It is, however, possible that he intended people to find out about Springfield being blown to Kingdom Come and the whole Grand Canyon 2 thing was probably just a charade he concocted to lure the Simpson family back to Springfield to imprison them inside the dome while Operation Soaring Eagle was being proceeded with and when everyone found out about the whole operation being authorized by President Schwarzenegger, the blame would be placed on him, causing him to be impeached and eventually fired, perhaps clearing the way for Russ Cargill to become president while keeping the EPA and the rest of his accomplices quiet about him tricking the president into approving the operation and he keeping the whole American public ignorant about the whole glass dome being his idea, using the excuse of the polluted lake to do it and not even telling the president what he was approving because he had hoped the president would pick Option 3. Role In The Movie Russ first appears taking the mutant squirrel from the lake Homer Simpson polluted to President Schwarzenegger, who randomly chooses one of the options Cargill offers him. The chosen procedure was to encase Springfield in a huge glass dome (referred to as "Trappuccino" by the citizens) to contain the high pollution levels, obviously enraging the citizens, who decide to find Homer and his family and kill them. They escape through a hole in the ground and run to Alaska, but Cargill discovers their escape and becomes mad with power, vowing to trap them inside again. His next scene shows him tricking the President into choosing "Operation: Soaring Eagle", which involves killing everyone in Springfield and creating a "New Grand Canyon" (advertised by Tom Hanks). After Marge watches the advertisement in the television, she tries to get Homer to come with her and the kids, but Homer's selfishness makes her go alone with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. But after he watches a message she recorded over her marriage tape, Homer has a change of heart and goes after her. Meanwhile, the CIA tracks Marge's location through her cellphone, revealing her location to Cargill, who captures the remaining Simpsons at a train station and traps them inside the dome again. When the family are brought back after Homer's failed attempt to rescue them, Cargill contacts the town once again via the screen and tells them that the EPA is going to destroy Springfield and kill everybody contained in the dome. A helicopter arrives, lifts a plug off the top of the dome and lowers a bomb on a rope in front of the now-destroyed City Hall. Russ impatiently oversees the countdown, and Cletus Spuckler distracts him so the townspeople can escape up the rope. Homer, who has climbed the outside of the dome, jumps through the hole and knocks everyone off of the rope and accidentally knocking the bomb inside in the process (as well as accidentally cutting the bomb's remaining countdown in half) , much to the city's anger, prompting Russ to disappear at this point. However, he gets a motorcycle and, with the help of Bart, throws the bomb through the dome's "ceiling," which explodes and destroys the dome, saving Springfield while Homer lands in Springfield Gorge. Cargill refusing to admit defeat, then appears and aims a shotgun at Homer and Bart, but just when he's about to fire, Maggie throws a boulder on his head from behind, instantly knocking Cargill unconscious. He is presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for Crime's against Humanity. Other appearances Russ briefly appears in the opening sequence of the episode of season 19 called He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs, his only appearance outside the movie so far. He was also seen in The Simpsons Comics on The Death of Comic Book Guy Part 2, giving President Arnold Schwarzenegger the news that people wont be insulted on the internet anymore. The president then says that he thought that he had fired him and does so after he's finished telling him. Later in the same comic, he is seen working for Mayor Quimby and telling him about the fight between the nerds and geeks. This appearance is Non-Canon. Gallery char_23696.jpg|"Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, here to see the President!" simpsons.jpg|Cargill recovers the thousand-eyed squirrel that was mutated from Lake Springfield. simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3072.jpg|"President Schwarzenegger, the pollution in Springfield has reached crisis levels." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3118.jpg|"You know, sir, when you made me head of the EPA, you were applauded for appointing one of the most successful men in America to the least successful agency in government." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3149.jpg|"And why did I take the job? 'Cause I'm a rich man who wanted to give something back. Not the money, but something. So here's our chance to kick some ass for Mother Earth!" The_Simpsons_Movie_65.JPG|"And that's why I've narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options." russ-cargill.jpg|"Springfield has become the most polluted city on Earth. Therefore, the government has sealed you all within this dome. Believe me, it's the last thing we wanted to do. I do own the company that makes the dome, but that's beside the point." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3513.jpg|(Moe Szyslak: What're you tellin' us, we're trapped like rats?!) "No, rats can't be trapped this easily. You're trapped like...carrots." The_Simpsons_Movie_97.JPG|"I want roving death squads around the perimeter 24-7! I want 10,000 tough guys, and I want 10,000 soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher! And here's how I want 'em arranged: tough, soft, tough, soft... Cargill power.jpg|Cargill's assistant states to his boss that he's gone mad with power! Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4670.jpg|"Of course I've gone mad with power! You ever try going mad without power? It's boring! No one listens to you!" The Simpsons Movie 148.JPG|"You know what this is, sir?" Cargill points out the citizens trying to escape the dome. The_Simpsons_Movie_150.JPG|"You know, Mr. President. Knowing things is overrated. It takes real leadership to pick something you're clueless about." The Simpsons Movie 151.JPG|The President picks option #4... Destroy Springfield.jpg|which, unfortunately, is to DESTROY Springfield. Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie.jpg|Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie at Seattle train station when the CIA gives their location away from Marge's cellphone. The Simpsons Movie 210.JPG|Cargill announces to the citizens that he's gonna plant a bomb in the dome also revealing his true nature. The Simpsons Movie 262.JPG|Cargill in a final showdown with Bart & Homer cargill.jpg|"Well, always leave 'em laughing. Goodbye, sir." Cargill prepares to shoot The_Simpsons_Movie_264.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat: having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie, knocking him unconscious. Trivia *When Cargill meets Homer and Bart at the gorge, his clothes are completely worn out and tattered, but it's never explained how his clothes stayed that way. It may be possible, however, that he could be standing near the dome when it exploded. *another possibility is that he climbed up the gorge, but his clothes are starting to be tattered and worn out. *Russ Cargill aiming him double-barreled shotgun at Homer Simpson contains a stock footage of Mr. Burns aiming his Double-barreled pump action shotgun at Comic Book Guy is from Treehouse of Horror XVI. *Russ Cargill has a double-barreled shotgun appears to be a break action, straight grip stock, one trigger inside a trigger guard, no opening lever, a front sight on top between the two barrels, and has two hammers. *Russ Cargill is very similar to Harold Attinger, they are both corrupt officials who want the protagonists dead and to do that, they're willing to kill any innocent people or fool anyone. *Although Homer's boss Mr. Burns is the main antagonist of the series, Cargill has the role of the main antagonist of the film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Plus Burns wasn't very evil in the movie. *He bears a physical resemblance to Agent Flemming ATF. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Mental Illness Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outcast Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Embezzlers Category:Big Bads Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Hunters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Poachers Category:Hypocrites Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Warlords